Familiarity
by Cutelittlestrawberry
Summary: She looks familiar to him and he looks familiar to her, yet they can't quite remember a time when they ran into each other. Because they are human and humans are curious, they decide that observing each other in the office will give themselves an answer to that one question they've been repeating in their minds. 'What am I to him/her and what is he/she to me' Office AU. Rivetra


**A/N: *Cries because I did terrible with this chapter.* I don't know guys, maybe I'll continue this story? I really don't know. Ugh, lately I feel like my writing has just been terrible lately and I've been getting major writer's block when it comes to the beginning of a story.**

**So I apologize if this sucks :(**

**Also, I apologize for my long hiatus in my other story. I haven't really found much inspiration for it and school had hit me with many projects and homework. I'll try my best to get back on writing that when I have inspiration and time :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin and its characters! The way I draw manga is just terrible XD**

* * *

><p>You know that saying where people say to live your life out of the fullest? Well, Petra felt that her life just seemed... incomplete. Sure she had a bunch of weird friends that supported her and made her laugh all the time. Sure, her parents contained unconditional love for their only daughter. Sure, she gets straight A's back in the days when she was a teenager.<p>

But she felt like there was something missing. It was like struggling to find that one missing puzzle piece that'll fit in the picture to make it complete. She's tried various 'puzzle pieces' that she thought would work and make life seem enjoyable, but whatever she did, nothing seemed to fit.

The years were a blur for the amber-haired girl. One minute she was in elementary school, running away from 'it' in a game of tag and then suddenly she found herself juggling her time with her studies for college and a part-time job at Starbucks.

Of course, she survived all of those years, graduating from college with grand accomplishments to be proud of. But did this complete her life? No.

After successfully graduating from college, she got herself a job but did that complete her life? Nope.

So what did Petra's life lack? Unfortunately, she did not know the answer for such a troubling question throughout her 24 years living on Earth.

Day by day, week by week, month by month, she worked in her new job, typing up some reports and doing a bunch of paperwork. In times when she's off from her job, she'd get out of the house and search for what's missing in her life.

That became her daily routine.

Work and search on Monday.

Tuesday.

Wednesday.

And so on.

By the time a year went by, Petra's hopes started to fade slowly as her attempts resulted in failure after failure. Just when she was about ot give up completely, an unusual dream occured in one of her ordinary nights after a long day at work.

Man-eating creatures.

People crying out the names of their loved ones.

Three men teasing her as if there was no tomorrow.

A young teenager biting his hand.

Her parents wearing an expression filled with concern.

A handsome cleanfreak who held his fresh cup of coffee oddly.

And the face of a creature possessing female features, about to slam her mercilessly against a tree trunk.

After that last scene she had instantly woke up, her spine feeling oddly painful. She didn't know if her sleeping position didn't work out for her that night, or her back was actually in real pain.

But she would then forget about her back pain because the image of that man with the coffee lingered in her mind.

Petra's heart felt warm and fuzzy at the thought of this dream man. A sensation that would comfort her in any situation, big or small. That's when she wondered if he could possibly be that missing puzzle piece? That piece that'll complete her life. But if that was true... why? She couldn't remember a memory of them encountering each other. She didn't even know if he's real and she had no clue as to what his name may be.

Because of the number of questions swimming through her mind about him, she shrugged it off and decided it was just a dream.

After she had decided that, the dream never came back whenever she slept. There were no man-eating creatures, no people mourning over their loved ones, no man who drank his coffee in his own special way.

_'See?'_ Petra thought one night when she wondered about that one unusual dream. _'__There's nothing very special about it...'_

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>"Petra, I'd like for you to meet one of your new co-workers this afternoon." Petra's boss, Erwin Smith, told her one day as she typed away on the keyboard.<p>

Petra's copper eyes were glued to the computer's screen as she finished typing up her last paragraph. Once her finger pushed the button to input a period at the end of her sentence, she sighed and spun her office chair around to face her boss. "What time?"

"Promptly at 12:00. In other words, your lunch break."

Petra nodded, relieved that the meeting won't interfere her spare time to deal with the paperwork. "Alright then," She spun her chair once again to face her computer. "I'll see you and my new co-worker later at your office, right?" She inquired.

"Correct. I'll see you at noon, Petra," Erwin said simply as he nodded and turned on his heels to make his way back to his office. As his black shoes established a rhythm as they clack against the floor, Petra rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, feeling utterly exhausted due to lack of sleep.

_'If only my neighbor would've dealt with his dog's barking, I'd probably be a bit more active in the morning than I am right now,'_ Petra mumbled mentally as her eyes averted to the pile of papers on her desk. She groaned at the sight of it. Her mountain of paper work was not helping out with her situation either.

Raising her right wrist closer to her, she checked the time.

_10:00 AM_

Petra exhaled deeply at her watch and directed her eyes to the pile of papers lying on her desk. _'Just two more hours and I can have my 45 minute break.'_ She said mentally and begrudgingly went back to work.

Hovering her delicate hands over the keyboard, she allowed her fingers to glide across the keyboard, letters flashing up on the screen at every tap. She continued to do this for the next two, uneventful hours. After proofreading her last report, she leaned backward against her office chair, her head tilting towards the right corner of the room as she groaned in defeat.

It just so happened that the clock was located at the top right wall and Petra's amber orbs widened as she read the message from the clock's hands.

_12:01_

_'Dang it!'_ She was told that she had to be at her boss's office promptly at twelve and now she was already a minute late.

Panicking, Petra got up from her sitting position swiftly and rushed herself over to Erwin's office, wiping off the non-existing bits of dust on her green pencil skirt at every step she made.

_'I messed up. Why didn't I check the time earlier?'_ Petra wondered as she made a sharp left in the hallway. _'Ah, I guess I can't really do anything about it now. I just have to be more responsible.'_ The amber-haired woman kept walking down the hallway, her black heels forming a similar rhythm like her boss's footsteps, until she saw the name, Erwin Smith, engraved on a sign next to one of the many doors.

Petra slowed down her pace as the distance between her and Erwin's office grew closer together. Every step she took, the organ located within her chest thumped faster. _'Why am I so nervous?_' It didn't take too long for her to find herself standing in front of the door. She stared at the door knob and inhaled a good amount of air, her heart still throbbing away. _'Is it because I'll get in trouble for being tardy?'_

Whatever was bothering her, she couldn't quite wrap a finger around it and just shook her thoughts away. She didn't have any more time to waste. Exhaling the air that she took in earlier, she gripped the knob and twisted it open, only to see two men one blonde, the other had dark black hair, conversing quietly in two office chairs.

Petra immediately knew that the blonde was her boss and the one who had black hair was her new co-worker.

Petra stepped in quietly and closed the door behind her as her boss gave her a friendly wave and gestured the black-haired man to turn around. Once Petra had carefully closed the door, she turned around and she felt her heart froze at the sight of her co-worker.

His eyes.

His mouth.

His neck.

His eyebrows.

His haircut.

Just everything about him, took Petra's breath away. Why? Because he looked exactly like the man from her dream.

As Erwin introduced Petra to her new co-worker, her legs planted on the floor stiffly, still taken aback by the looks of him as she denied that it couldn't be him. _'Surely all of that was merely a dream. There's no way that he's re-'_

"And this is Levi your new co-worker," Erwin said as Levi offered his hand to Petra, snapping her out of her state of reverie. Petra just stared at his hand, making a confused expression as she wondered what to do with it until it had hit her that he wanted her to give it a shake.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there something on my hand?" He raised his hand to inspect if there was any dirt on it.

"N-No it's not that," Petra stuttered, making Levi lower his hand down. "It's just, you look so familiar..." Petra's voice went quiet as she whispered her last word.

An eerie silence filled the air between the pair after Petra said her sentence. Erwin coughed a little, trying his best to break the awkward atmosphere between his employees.

"I think it's time that I should show him around now," Erwin said as he walked over slowly to his office door. "Thank you Petra, for introducing yourself to Levi. You may now enjoy your lunch break," Erwin opened up the door and made a gesture to Levi with a wave of his hand. "Come with me, Levi." The black-haired man stared at Petra for a few more seconds and sighed.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Petra. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Petra was at lost for words. She tugged her brown blazer and only nodded as she watched Levi follow Erwin out the door. When both men were out of Petra's sight, she exhaled with relief, surprised to see that she was holding her breath the entire time. She placed a hand over her heart and bit her lip. _'Is he for real?'_

She began to walk slowly out of her boss's office as her thoughts came one after another. _'Why does my heart beat faster whenever he talks to me?'_

She continued walking down the halls as countless questions attacked her mind. _'Were we in some kind of relationship before? Like in a friend way or something much more than that?'_

It came to a point when Petra found herself standing within her cubicle. She sighed and plopped herself down in her office chair. That's when she asked herself one more question before getting back to work.

_'What am I to him and what is he to me?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me that this was awfully written. I basically just free-wrote this and edited a few parts here and there. I'm aware that it's not one of my best works but this was actually suppose to be a one-shot until I realized that I could not fit the whole story in just one chapter.<strong>

**And yes, I do know that I missing a great amount of detail (like what the heck is Petra and Levi's job? Well I haven't really figured that out... let's just say they work in an office and we'll just leave it from there XD) Again, this story is not going to be my main focus. It'll be more relaxing for me to write and I won't stress out too much about my writing in this.**


End file.
